


Forbidden Artist Love 2: Let me eat your Pizzabagel.

by ProfessorStretch



Category: Fanart Artists
Genre: F/F, Google Translator Italian, I'm still laughing hard, Smut, There is no copyright violation! I swear!!, Tumblr Police AU, freelance artist, intense italian pre-orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 23:37:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18271400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorStretch/pseuds/ProfessorStretch
Summary: The great rescue was a success! But how long will they be safe in Afterlaugh's secret hideout?





	Forbidden Artist Love 2: Let me eat your Pizzabagel.

**Author's Note:**

> When I told DoctorStretch about this storyline, we suddenly started to have a lot of fun with google translator. 'Your Strap-On game is on point' in robotic Italian is the best shit I've ever heard in my life. XDDD
> 
> Soundtrack for this Fic: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F3zINWTaL9M&list=RDF3zINWTaL9M&start_radio=1
> 
> P.S. I want another audio version of this... ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

The nightfall already arrived when the car engine finally went silent. It felt like they drove for hours and hours till they came to a stop. A bright crimson light illuminated the entire car, so dazzling that it was hard to identify their current location.

It took Artkitt some minutes until she recognized the silvery but rusty facade of an old shabby diner right through the window of her passengers seat.

“Why did we stop here? Are you hungry?“, she asked confused.

Afterlaughs just smirked and grabbed her hand, making Artkitt blush instantly. „I guess I'm a little hungry, but this is actually where I live, little kitten.“

„You live in a diner?!“

„The diner belongs to my Mexican hacker friend Kombra. She helped me out a lot these days. Especially with your rescue.“, Artkitt's heart started to race when she felt soft plush lips brushing against her knuckles.

„K...Kombra? That's a weird name...“

Afterlaughs just giggled and placed another kiss on top of her hand. „Nobody knows her real name. It's some kind of hacker thing. We should go inside, so I can introduce you. Let's go, mio gattina.“

Just as Artkitt started to miss the loss of Afterlaugh's hands, she was gently dragged outside the car, bridal-style. The young artist squealed in surprise, her fingers desperately clawed into the shirt of the others police uniform.

„Y...you don't have to do this!“

„Don't worry, I know you've been tired. I can handle it.“, Afterlaugh's strong muscular arms wrapped tightly around Artkitt's body, her Italian accent sounded thicker than ever.

Absent-mindedly Artkitt licked her lips, after seeing deliciously tensed muscles bulging under Afterlaughs perfect pale skin and before she even realized that she stared for too long, another laughter brought her back to reality. „Haha like what you see kitten?“

Artkitt blushed again furiously, but she couldn't deny the fact that the other girl was right. So she just nodded and buried her face into the crook of Afterlaughs neck.

 

* * *

 

 

There was a loud ringing sound from the doors bells when they both entered the entrance of the diner. Artkitt entered first, after she left the warm embrace of Afterlaugh's arms.

Everything inside looked like right out of a movie from the 1950's. The floor and the walls were plain white, just the crimson furniture brought a bit colour into this place. At the chromed bar stood a slender bronze skinned figure, watching some kind of stream on her tablet. Right over her smiling lips was a little birthmark, while one side of her head was shaved and the tips of her long dark hair were coloured in a bright red. She wore a simple black shirt with the words 'I love Tacos' printed right onto the chest. Her appearance was really different, but Artkitt thought that the girl was still very pretty.

„Hey Kombra, we're finally here!“, Afterlaughs interrupted the silence.

The woman turned her tablet off and greeted both with a warm smile. „¡Hola! I've been waiting for you all day, but it seems that everything went well!“

„Yeah, thanks to you!!”

„Well, well, well...let's see what kind of kitten you brought to our shelter...“, Kombra walked around the bar until she stood right next to them.

Her long manicured fingers reached out and poked roughly into Artkitt's chest, „Boob!“

Startled by the touch, Artkitt slapped the strangers hand away. „Wh...what are you doing?!“

„Don't worry cutie. It's her weird kind of way to greet people.“, Afterlaugh's tried to defuse the situation and protectively wrapped her arms around Artkitt's waist.

„She's totally right and I also couldn't resist! You have some pretty great tits!“

„Hey, stop that! These are my tits and you already have a girlfriend!“, Artkitt shuddered when she felt the grip around her waist tighten.

„I know...I know. I'm just having a little fun, chill out chica. Come, take your food and show her the rest of this place“, Kombra reached around the bar, after some fumbling she grabbed a small brown paper bag.

„Hmpf, alright. See you later.“, Afterlaughs growled and snatched the bag right out of Kombra's hand, while her other hand pulled firmly at Artkitt's wrist.

„She prepared food for you? Did she know that we were coming?“

„I texted her before we started our little trip. We should go, mio gattina.“

Afterlaugh's dragged her across the room until they reached an inconspicuous door, that was located right next to the kitchen. It seemed like a usual storage room, but when Afterlaughs opened the door they were greeted by a stairway that disappeared down into a deep mysterious darkness.

 

* * *

 

 

With some help, Artkitt made it till the end where another door was blocking the way. This time Afterlaughs used some kind of key card to gain access to the room that was behind. Artkitt was nervous and curios at the same time. And when she finally entered the hidden place, her breath was taken away.

The space was so huge and full of furniture and personal stuff.  
When Artkitt walked around, she found a white desk with two monitors. Beside the keyboard was some expensive looking drawing gear and even the PC was a brand new model.

„You still draw? Even after the Tumblr-purge?!“, Artkitt gasped in surprise.  
„Well, yeah. Kombra created a new website for Artists like us. It's extremely hidden and she tried everything to keep it clean. Many people got secret invites after Tumblr kicked them out. You could always use my stuff to draw! But only if you want...“, there was a warm feeling in her chest, when she saw how Afterlaughs shyly scratched the back of her head. It was kind of cute to see this normally blunt girl suddenly acting so flustered.

„Thank you for everything! You are the best!“, with a bright smile Artkitt planted a small kiss on Afterlaughs cheek.

„I...I would do everything for you!“, Afterlaughs stuttered, an adorable light blush crept all over her face.

„You are too cute! Haha look at you!“

„St...stop! I'm not cute. W...we should sit down for a bit and relax, you can sit on the couch, kitten.“

Artkitt accepted the offer thankfully and let herself fall into the giant cushions with a loud 'thud'. She inhaled deeply, her still tired eyes closed just for a moment. And when she was almost drifting to sleep, some rustling noise rang trough her ears. She slowly opened one eye, to detect where that disturbing sound came from.

It turned out that Afterlaughs was sitting on her desk chair right in front of her, fumbling with her brown lunch bag. There was a strong familiar scent in the air, but it was really hard to define what  
kind of food Kombra had made.

Just when she saw what Afterlaughs was holding in her hand, Artkitt scrunched her nose in disgust. „What the hell is this monstrosity?!“

The other girl jumped in surprise. „Oh you are awake?! This is one of my favourites! A Pizzabagel! Wanna try it?“, she answered with a smile while taking a huge bite.

„No thanks, I think I'll taste my own Pizzabagel!“, there was still this picture of a flustered Afterlaughs in Artkitts mind and she definitely wanted to turn tables this time.

„What are you talking ab....Hey! What are you doin...OH BELLA DONNA!!!“

The young artist wasted no time. She was quickly on her knees and within seconds she got rid of Afterlaughs jeans and panties. Her tongue dove right between soft folds, until she could taste the first drops of the rich Italian nectar. And god. It was so sweet, she couldn't suppress a moan.

„F...fuck, Kitten. You're so good at this...“, Afterlaugh's panted heavily, her hand scratched desperately over Artkitt's scalp.

Seeing the other already squirm ignited a wildfire in Artkitt's stomach. But this wasn't nearly enough. She wanted her to scream, so loud that even Kombra could hear.

Licking her lips, she started to suck hard, like drinking one of her favourite milkshakes. Two fingers were plunged right inside Afterlaugh's opening, finding no resistance at all. Her pace was relentless, intending to fuck the brown haired girl right into oblivion. And when she felt the soft walls already tighten around her, Artkitt opened her eyes to enjoy the view right in front of her.

Afterlaugh's eyes were closed tightly, a light sheen of sweat glistened on her forehead, her mouth was slightly agape. The fingertips of her free hand were brought together, forming the typical Italian hand gesture, while the grip around Artkitt's head tightened painfully.

„Dio santo...I'm so fucking close...shit...kitten!“

Unfortunately Artkitt was so occupied by her task, that she didn't notice the sounds coming from above the diner. Just as the basement door sprung open with a loud 'bang', Artkitt jumped away earning an annoyed groan from Afterlaugh's.

Three men stormed into the room. Two of them wore SWAT uniforms, while the third guy was dressed in a dark blue business suit.

„Holy shit! Who are you?!“,Artkitt asked shocked with still glistening lips.

„Hello, my name is Jeff from the Tumblr-team and I'm here to bring you to Volskaya prison. Please surrender to our will.“, the guy in the suit spoke with a very monotone voice, his middle finger adjusted the glasses on his nose.

„You will do shit!!“

„Hey...maybe you should put your pants on...“, Artkitt whispered slightly embarrassed.

„Oh. Sure. Thanks, kitten!“

„Now that we are all set, my guards will take you to the Trans-Siberian railway. We reserved some special seats extra for you. Now take them!“, Jeff snipped with his fingers and one of the guards grabbed Artkitt's arm.

„Hey let go of her!!“, Afterlaughs screamed, struggling to break free from the other guy that approached her.

„Please ladies, don't make this difficult. Our facility doctor, Mrs. Doira O'Meorain is already waiting for you.“

„Why a doctor?! I thought you will send us to prison?!“, Artkitt asked, eyes wide of pure fear.

„She developed a new form of therapy just for dirty little artists like you. Believe me, it will be fun! Now please, bring them outside.“

„This can't be happening!!“

 

To be continued...


End file.
